


Africa

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy DearestDiane isn’t ready to buy a place of her own with billy
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Africa

”We haven't even been together that long”Diane yelled at him 

“I want us to start all over again fresh and brand new”Billy tells her 

“You can’t expect me to be all gung ho “Diane was angry 

“I went with you to Africa”Billy says 

“One trip doesn’t mean we can move in together”Diane explains 

“So I’m the bad guy”Billy replies 

“You just don’t understand”Diane says


End file.
